


Niall's Questions

by BlackSparrows, dirrtylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Boys In Love, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Mentions Liam Payne, Mentions Liam/Niall, Mentions Niam, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Top!Harry, bottom!Niall, narry storan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSparrows/pseuds/BlackSparrows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirrtylarry/pseuds/dirrtylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's head is full of questions. So many unanswerable questions. Mainly about the curly haired boy who he may or may not Love.</p><p>(or Niall really Loves Harry and they fuck).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Although I would Love to, unfortunately I don't own any of the boys - If anyone does can I have one? Preferably Harry, Niall or Louis. This is just a fiction. It's not true and (to my knowledge) didn't happen.

Why?

Just why?

Why is he so perfect?

Why can't I get him off my mind?

Why was he so cute?

Why can't I stop staring into his eyes?

Why does he have to be my best friend?

Why is he such a good person?

Why can't he just be unattractive?

Why can't he just be average?

Why don't I like girls in this way anymore?

This is wrong. I've always been told boys like girls, and girls only.

Then why do I have these thought every time I'm around him?

Why do I get jealous whenever Larry Stylinson is mentioned?

Why do I have these thoughts every second of everyday?

Why so many unanswerable questions?

_"Niall, why don't we hang out just us two?"_

**Because I won't be able to contain myself for longer than 10seconds if no-one else is around.**

_"Niall, why are you always eating?"_

**Because it's the only way to distract myself from jumping your bones.**

_"Nialler, why won't you let me sleep in your bed anymore?"_

**Because I won't be able to sleep knowing your so close and I can't do anything. I would be stuck in my room for the rest of my life smelling the pillow were your head rested.**

_"Niall, are you okay? You Love drinking. Why don't you come to the pub with us?"_

**Because if one drop of alcohol gets on my tongue, I won't stop myself from having another few rounds. If I get drunk, I will tell you the entire truth. I will tell you the answers to all of your questions.**

So many unanswerable questions. The secret I hide may be slowly killing our close friendship. But in return not telling you is saving our friendship.

Friendship. No more. No less. As much as I want it to be. As much as I wish and dream it to be. It will never be more than just friendship. A brotherly friendship. But still just friendship.

I have a few questions for you too, Harry.

Why can't you love me back?

Why can't you let me kiss you?

Why do you always ask why I stare at you? Can't you tell?

Why can't I live without seeing you everyday?

Why do you hang onto Louis' every word?

Why did you stop coming to me for advice? Why do you go to Louis instead?

Did I push you away?

Is it because I won't tell you what I think about your hair today? Is it because I can barely be in the same room as you for 10 minutes?

Will you answer those questions for me?

Will I ever know the answers? I have to ask. You're right there. Why can't I just get the courage to ask you why we will never be together? Why? Why indeed?

I'm going to do it... I'm going to tell you **EVERYTHING**.

The answers to all your questions. How I really feel about you. How it kills me more, and more inside when I see you and Louis together. Louis and you. You and Louis. Fucking _'Larry Stylinson'_. Larry should just die! Why can't there ever been any Narry?

Because I won't know when to stop. **_I'll take it too far_**

"Niall?" I look across at you. You gorgeous green eyes sparkling. But a slight look of worry crosses your face.

"Yes Harry? What's wrong?"

"Take what too far?"

"What?" What is the curly haired beauty talking about? Another question.

"You just said: 'I'll take it too far.'"

"Oh." I was talking out loud. That's dangerous. What else have I said? STUPID FUCKING QUESTIONS!... Calm down. Breath in. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?" I laugh at you. Not in a mean way. Just because of how full of questions you are. You question everything. You are so adorable. "Just questions."

I can't believe I was going to tell you.

I can't tell you.

I can't be responsible for ruining our friendship.

I can't be responsible for making it awkward between us.

I can't hurt you, or confuse you. I'll just remain in silence and pretend everything is as normal as it can be. Like it was before.

Before you stole my heart and claimed it, without even knowing you've done it.

Before this all happened. Just before.

"I'm going to bed... Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Nialler. Love ya." I force myself to suppress a sigh.

"Love you too, Harry." _Just not in the way you think._


	2. Decision

What time is it? I pull my phone off the bedside cabinet and check.

23:31. Is that it! Why did I go to bed so early? ...

Oh yeah. I remember.

**_Harry._ **

I just could stay there with him looking all sexy and cute, all rolled into one. It's torture. It's wrong. He's my best friend...

 _Friend._ Nothing more.

I shouldn't be having these thoughts about him. It's not safe. Not without accidentally revealing my real feelings for him.

"I give up!" Was that out loud or in my head? Who cares?

I've been laying here for two hours now. All these thoughts running through my head. All these thoughts of Harry. The innocent ones and the... _not so innocent ones_.

**THEY ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!**

I need to tell someone. Ask their opinion. I need to now. I don't care who it is. I just need someone's opinion. Not on my feelings for Harry. Just one my feelings towards guys in general.

That's how it all started after all.

Not with Harry. But with Liam. He made me question my sexuality. That night when he asked if he could _'try something'_.

Why? Just why did I say yes without asking what that _'something'_ was.

He kissed me. Nothing more. I was shocked. But what shocked me the most was I kind of enjoyed it. More than I did with any girl. I need to talk to him. Liam will understand. Besides he came to be when he needed help. So by friendship law I  _have_ to go to him.

Don't I?

_________________23:54________________

So looks like no-one's home - except Harry and me.

But I need to talk to someone. So here I am.

Stood outside Harry's bedroom door.

Should I knock? Or should I walk straight in?

What will he say? Will he hate me? Be disgusted? Or will he return my feelings? - Fat chance! I laugh at that thought. There is no way Harry Edward Styles could EVER Love me back.

Well here goes... In I go... Going to tell the Love of my life - who's also a guy - that I might like guys not girls... . . .

FUCKING LEGS! MOVE! FORWARDS!


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "because I Love you"  
> Well at least he has his eyes open now. Even if he his staring straight at me

I can't believe it took 2minutes just to get my stupid disobedient legs to move.

It's not like I'm going to tell Harry the complete truth. Just some of it.

I don't know if I should though.

None of us have talked about our thoughts and feelings on homosexuals. There was never a need to. I'm sure none of us have a problem with them.. us.. me though. Or do they?

_Oh fuck it!_

Here goes. Placing my hand on Harry's and Louis' bedroom door handle I knock slightly.

_Knock knock._

**"Harry?"**

_Knock knock._

**"Harry?"**

_Knock knock._

**"Harreh?"**... No answer.

Well maybe this is a sign... Or not. As I turned to walk away Harry opened the door. Oh crap! This isn't good. How did I forget he sleeps in his birthday suit. Thank G*d he's only sticking is head out though.

"Niall? Are you okay?" G*d I Love him.

"Can- Can I talk to you? It- It's kind of important." Ha. Yeah only 'kind of' important.

"Yeah sure. Just give me a second. I need to find some boxers."

"I don't mind.." Crap! Was that out loud? He's staring at me. "I-I mean. Nothing. Nothing... Stop staring at me!" Why did I shout at him. I'm such an idiot. I would stare if someone said that to me. Why did I say anything? Is it too late to walk away?

"Ni, you can come in now. I covered up." Nope too late. Damn! Closing the door behind me, I went to sit on Louis' bed near Harry. But Harry stopped me by grabbing my wrist and pulling me down onto his bed.

So here I am. Laying down next to him. About 3minutes have past. The silence is quite peaceful. Harry shut his eyes I think he's trying to go back to sleep. That's a good idea actually. Laying here watching him breath may be creepy. But knowing he's so close and can't see me.. I have to use this rare moment to take in his perfection. Who wouldn't? the way his curls sit widly on top of his head from having been laying down. His long eyelashes nearly brush his cheeks and his lips. Oh his lips. Plump and shaped to perfection.

"Niall?" Harry cuts off my train of thought with his barely audable whisper of my name. My name sound so perfect on his lip as if it was made yo be said by him.

"Yeah?" I say dazed and entranced by everything Harry.

"You said it's important. What's wrong?"

"Oh. Um. I thought you went to sleep."

"No. I can't. You need help. Or advice. Or just need to talk. Either way I can't sleep until you tell me... So what's wrong?" Oh Harry. Nothing could been wrong being this close to you. Harry signed.

"Can you at least get under the blanket. Now you're in here you can't leave till morning." Is he serious? I can't sleep in here. It'll be torture. If I do I can't tell him. "Niall, will you just tell me, please?" It's strange how he won't open his eyes. Especially as he's starting to get restless... Hmm. What's all that about?

Slowly I get under the blanket. I just hope he did actually put on some underwear. Otherwise It'll be completely impossible to control myself. "Okay... I-I- I think I might be gay..."

_Silence._

That's not good. That's never good. Maybe he didn't hear me?

Oh no! He hates me? But for some reason he doesn't want to tell me?

"Harry? S-say something?"

"Oh. Okay. Goodnight Nialler." What does he mean? Why am I just thinking this? Ask him.

"What?"

"Goodnight."

"But.. I might be gay." "So? Oh I see. Why only might be? Why aren't you sure?"

"I don't know if it's all guys or just y-.." Damn! Damn damn damn! I almost told him. Damn! I hope he doesn't work out I almost said 'you'.

"Just who?" Yep. He worked it out. Oh crap!

"No-one! Will you please open your eyes? It's freaking me out!"

"Calm down Nialler. Don't worry. Just go to sleep." Is he serious? Is he being serious?

"Harry! OPEN YOUR EYES NOW! Or I'll. I'll" The cheeky git had a gorgeous smirk growing on his face. He's deliberately winding me up.

"Or your what, Nialler?" Well then two can play this game.

"Or I'll kiss you..." Wait! What!? That's no right. Shit why did I just say that? I can't play this game. I can't believe I just said that. Wait. What did he just say? "P-Pardon?"

"I said go on then."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, actually it might help. You know. Decide if it's all guys or just whoever. If you like it then you might be gay. If you don't then it's just whoever." Is he seriously suggesting I kiss him? SERIOUSLY?

"Don't be ridiculous... That won't work."

"Why not?"

"Just won't." _because I Love you_. Harry is now pulling his think face. That's not good.

"Do you want me to give you a bj then? If you like it then your gay. If not then you get a free blowjob.." It's now a good thing his eyes are shut. Otherwise he'll see my expression. I'm assuming I'm bright red and my mouth is an 'O' shape. Or something like that anyway.

"Also won't work.." Why? Why didn't I just say no. Not _'won't work'_. That's like saying _'I want you to suck me... But it won't prove anything.'_

"Hmm. True. You'll enjoy that no matter what gender's doing it... hmm" Another think face. "You could give me one?" That's a shock! How did joking around to get him to open his eyes turn into this exactly? Speaking of which..

"HARRY! OPEN YOUR GODDAMN FUCKING EYES!"

"No! Just do the kiss test. I don't mind."

"It won't work Hazza. Why won't you open your eyes?"

"Why won't it work?"

"Just won't."

"But WHY though?"

"Because I Love yo-" FUCK! It didn't mean to come out. I was just meant to say something like _'because you're like a brother and it would feel weird'_ or something like that anyway. Well at least he has his eyes open now. Even if he his staring straight at me. I'm so screwed.


	4. Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL of this was written by the amazing and lovely Jax (http://differenceinme.tumblr.com/ and http://dirrtylarry.tumblr.com/) she writes truly amazing fictions (all Larry but this was an exception :D) both fluff and smut. I was going to change parts to make it somewhat my own, but it's too PERFECT to change.

The room fell silent around us, making it seem as though someone had pressed mute on our conversation. My body flushed in embarrassment and all I wanted to do was leave the room before Harry even realised what I had said.

“Alright.” Harry continued to stare at me with a blank expression, as if unfazed by my confession. “But I still think kissing me will help.”

I opened my mouth to speak, even though I wasn’t sure what to say, when Harry suddenly crawled on top of me. I swallowed away a squeak as I felt the soft pad of his bum slowly grinding against my crotch, doing absolutely nothing for my self control.

His eyes wouldn’t move from mine, they just stared down at me while he continued to grind on my growing erection, making me try desperately hard not to moan.

“Harry, wh-what are you doing?”

I saw a smirk lift the corner of Harry’s hips and I knew it was because of the way my voice shook nervously. He slowly licked his lips then leant forward, bringing his head much closer to mine.

“I’m helping you, Nialler.”

The soft sound of his voice echoed around my mind as he lowered his lips to my own, making me freeze against where he had me pinned on the bed. I could feel my heart beating much faster and my head began to spin which only made me feel dizzy and sick.

I blushed furiously when a sudden moan left my mouth and slipped into his, letting him know how much I was enjoying having his lips brushing against mine.

Once Harry had pulled away, I blushed again when I noticed his eyes trailed down my body, his smirk returning to his lips. I felt my cock throb when his gaze lowered and he saw the bulge at the front of my boxers.

“I think you’ve answered your own question, baby.” Harry gently spoke, right before his hand pressed against my bulge, making me gasp loud.

I watched in awe while Harry grinned then shifted lower and grabbed my boxers to pull them away from my legs. He moaned quietly when his eyes fell back to my cock that lay hard against my stomach, crazily throbbing for any kind of contact from him.

My legs were suddenly lifted up to bend at my knees by Harry’s hands, then he dipped his head and moved closer between my parted thighs.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Nialler.”

“Fuck.” I breathed out, feeling the wetness of Harry’s tongue gently brush all around my hole. He teased and prodded before finally slipping it inside of me, making me moan loud as soon as I felt the quick rhythm of his tongue sliding in and out.

“Oh, Jesus, Harry!” I moaned loud, thrashing around on the bed while my hands gripped the sheets. I’d never felt anything like this before, my body flushed with heat and squirmed for more, desperately wanting Harry all at once.

“Do you like that, baby?” I heard Harry softly ask, “Does that feel good?”

I frantically nodded my head, quickly swallowing a breath to allow myself to speak. “Fuck, yes. Need more. Need so much more!”

I felt Harry’s tongue lick all around my hole then he pulled away, giving me a wink and a smile when he lifted himself back up. He quickly removed his own clothing then leant over on the bed to open the top drawer of his bedside table, grabbing a single condom.

I watched impatiently while Harry placed the corner of the condom packet into his mouth to grip between his teeth. I groaned as I watched, seeing the foil slowly tear apart as Harry stared down at me. I couldn’t wait a second longer; I needed him so badly.

“Forget it, just fuck me!” I growled, reaching my hand up to grab the condom to throw it aside.

“So desperate, aren’t you, babe?”

I moaned and shivered at Harry’s voice, feeling a rush of arousal sweep through my body. I kept my eyes on him as he spat down to his hard cock then took it in his hand, spreading his saliva all over his length.

“You ready, gorgeous?” Harry asked, knelt up between my legs with one hand on my thigh and another on his cock.

I nodded my head, too turned on to speak, then I felt the head of his cock nudge against the tight circle of my hole. It completely took my breath when he pushed himself further into me, making me grip the sheets again as I breathlessly panted.

“Fuck, you’re so tight!” Harry growled out, pushing his cock deeper inside of me. His eyes stared at mine and he smiled before dipping his head to press a soft kiss to my lips, “So beautiful.”

My mind quickly became fuzzy, feeling overwhelmed with arousal and adoration. I moaned loud, over and over, when Harry began to thrust in and out of my hole, making my body shiver against the bed sheets. It was much better than anything I ever imagined, being here with Harry in such an intimate way just made me want to cry.

“Fuck, Harry. Feels so good!” I moaned loud, keeping my eyes up at Harry. I watched the way his two necklaces hit against his chest as he rocked back and forth, quickly pounding into me.

Reaching my hand up, I grabbed hold of both necklaces and tug gently, making Harry fall closer to allow our lips to join like before. I felt the vibrations of his moan through the kiss, making me tingle with pleasure. I dropped my hands to hold his arms as Harry pulled his lips away, only to drop his mouth lower towards my ears.

“Oh, fuck.” I quietly moaned, feeling my eyes slip shut from pleasure as Harry closed his mouth around the lobe of my ear and bit gently. His teeth sunk into the sensitive skin and made my body cover with goosebumps, all at the same time that he thrust into me.

My eyes gazed back into Harry’s as he lifted his head again and picked up the pace of his thrusts. He changed the angle slightly to purposely hit against my prostate, making me moan louder than I ever had done.

“Fuck! Oh, Harry! Don’t stop, that feels amazing!” I breathlessly moaned, feeling my body tingle all over. My head was spinning fast and my muscles tightened, “I’m so close!”

Harry groaned in approval then dropped his head to my other ear where he left soft kisses and gently licked at my lobe. My fingers dug into Harry’s arms and my hips bucked up. I knew I wouldn’t be able to last much longer, the pleasure felt so intense and all I could think about was being here with Harry.

“Fuck, gonna cum!” I loudly moaned out my warning, tipping my head back against the bed just as my orgasm took over my body. I felt Harry’s thrusts slow down while I breathlessly moaned and looked back up at him.

“Wanna help me now, baby?”

I eagerly nod my head then feel Harry carefully pull himself out of me. My hands dropped from his arms then I lifted up to let Harry lay on his back, allowing me to hover over his naked body.

Lowering my mouth to Harry’s chest, I began to leave a trail of soft kisses all the way down his stomach. I heard him softly moan which encouraged me to carry on, moving further down towards his crotch. I left a final kiss to Harry’s hip bone then grazed my teeth across to his cock before I took him into my mouth.

“Fuck, yeah. Just like that.”

His moans replayed in my head as he I began to suck up and down on his hard cock, with my hand gripped at the base. My lips glided against his length as I worked faster, desperately wanting to make Harry feel as good as he made me feel.

“Getting closer, baby. Keep sucking my cock for me.”

I moaned around Harry’s cock while I bobbed my head much faster now, feeling the head occasionally tap the back of my throat. My hand started to move up and down at the same time as my mouth, creating a double mix of arousal for Harry.

“Fuck, Niall. I’m gonna cum!”

I kept my lips in place as I felt a hot liquid suddenly fill my mouth. I heard Harry’s moans play out while I swallowed all he gave me, wanting to show my appreciation towards him.

I swallowed away the last drop then pulled my mouth off, letting Harry’s cock fall to his thigh. My eyes slowly moved up the bed until they reached his own, making my heart beat wildly beneath my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did change a bit:
> 
> Original:
> 
> “Screw it, just fuck me!” I growled, reaching my hand up to grab the condom to throw it aside.
> 
> “So desperate for my cock, aren’t you, babe?”
> 
> Change:
> 
> “Forget it, just fuck me!” I growled, reaching my hand up to grab the condom to throw it aside.
> 
> “So desperate, aren’t you, babe?”


	5. Conclusion

"Hi." I breathe out a wide grin on my face while I looked deep into Harry's deep green eyes.

"Hello, Love." Harry replied mirroring my wide grinned expression, his dimples hollowing out. I could probably drown in him: eyes, dimples, smile, curls and everything Harry. It feels as if I've died and gone to heaven, Harry is an angel in disguise, beautiful and perfect.

Despite wanting to just lay here for entirety and absorb the moment I can feel my eye lids getting heavier and heavier, sleep is fast approaching.

"Sleep Love, we'll talk in the morning." This is one of the many reasons I Love him, he always know what I want and need even if I don't know myself.

***

Waking up the next morning I was a little disorientated; this is not my room and this is not my bed, but I could defiantly get used to waking up here. I roll over finding the space next to me to be empty but still slightly warm from where a body just was.

"Harry?" I choke out. My throat is slightly sore but in a good way. Memories of last night flood my mind and I giggle like a girl one-hundred-and-ten-per cent over the moon. I had sex with - no made Love with Harry -  the Love of my life.

I get up and throw of my boxers which had been thrown on the floor. Then walk to the kitchen where Harry is making breakfast, I try my best not to walk funny but it's difficult. I walk up behind him snake my arms around his waist and kiss his shoulder whispering a "Hello" into his skin. Harry hums in response, finishing off the bacon and then turning round to kiss me.

"Good morning" Harry says after pulling away and plating up the food "I made bacon, eggs and toast." such a gentleman.

"I see, after we should talk?" I reply sitting on the bar stool. Harry smiles and passes me a plate.

"Of course." He says smiling looking overly confident compared to my shyness and eating his toast. I still don't know completely what he feels and wants, if anything will progress from this. I also start to eat my breakfast. "Although, I would just like to ask you straight away to finish what you were going to say before." Harry finishes with a look of hope in his eyes. I don't reply though, I'd rather have this conversation somewhere I can turn away if it gets too much.

***

After breakfast we sit in the living room on the Love seat. I figure I might as well be completely honest and open, no holding back.

"I - I don't want anything to be weird between us.." I start, my eyes flicking between his eyes and my hands. " I mean I guess it's okay if you just want to, you know from time to time. But you'll need to tell me because I Love you and I need to know if you're just in it for the sex or not." I finish it sounded better in my head.

Harry take his time before replying, absorbing everything I said and coming up with a satisfying quick answer. "I Love you too, Niall. I can't believe you would think anything less." He smiles, the one which nearly reaches his twinkling eyes, his dimples on full show.

"Oh, good.. Now kiss me." I say looking deep into his eyes and smiling like a loon as I lean in to kiss my boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished.
> 
> This is the first One Direction chapter fic that I've finished!
> 
> Happy.
> 
> Sorry the ending is short and they don't talk about specifically how they feel but *shrugs*

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU IF YOU READ IT!!! Please leave feedback, positive or negative. and Kudos


End file.
